magical_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi (暁美ほむら Akemi Homura) is the deuteragonist of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Homura is an intelligent, somber girl who seems mysterious, taking a liking to Madoka Kaname. If you are looking for information of magical girl Homura, visit here. Biography Madoka Magica Anime and Film Series Puella Magi Madoka Magica Homura was recovering from a heart disease by the time the anime begins, transferring to Mitakihara Middle School on the 25th (thought to be around March or April) after released on the 16th. She became friends with Madoka the day she got there. Homura had low self-confidence, even shaking when attempting to write. This caused her to fall into a witch's barrier, only to be saved by Madoka and Mami. She becomes close friends with them. However, once the battle with Walpurgisnacht occurs, Mami dies, and so does Madoka, even with Homura's plea. Kyubey tells Homura she can make a contract to become a magical girl, and Homura wishes to redo her meeting with Madoka, but for Homura to be able to protect Madoka. This begins the timelines. Homura retained her personality in the first few timelines, but finally became colder and determined. Every timeline (sans the final two, including Rebellion), she watched Madoka and her friends die, causing her to become more focused on her goals. In the Madoka anime timeline, Homura transfers to Madoka's school the day Madoka has a strange dream from the fourth shown timeline. Homura gives a distant foreshadowing to Madoka, telling her to value what she has and not give it up. She is surprised at Mami's death, and seems to dislike Sayaka, even trying to kill her after she began to fall into despair. Homura did her best to fufil her wish, only for Madoka to rewrite the timeline, creating a brand new world. Homura was shocked for Madoka to do this, and cried as the two were seperated. In the final anime timeline, Homura seems to be much happier, still thinking about Madoka. She seems to favor Tatsuya Kaname's drawing of Madoka, and though he does not realize that Madoka was a real person, Homura remembers. She wears the ribbons Madoka gave her before she unwillingly departed to the new world. It is unknown if she remembers Madoka after the series ends; it could be possible. Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion Note the first two were skipped as they were just retellings of the original anime. Puella Magi Madoka Magica Drama CDs CD 1 CD 2 CD 3 CD 4 Puella Magi Madoka Magica Games Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Puella Magi Madoka Magica Mobage Puella Magi Madoka Magica Online Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Battle Pentagram Puella Magi Oriko Magica General Information Physical Appearance Homura has dark, long black hair with violet eyes. She often wears a black headband. She always is shown wearing the Mitakihara uniform in the anime, sans her magical girl attire. Personality Relationships Magical Girls Kyubey Mitakihara Residents Trivia Gallery Category:Anime characters Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Oriko Magica Category:Puella Magi Oriko Magica characters